The Beach
by ErmengardeSecret
Summary: It was undeniably beautiful, he conceded as he traced his companion’s footprints, his own slender feet crushing over the fragile impression of L’s long curling toes. Along the trail he slowly stalked his counterpart across the sand.


A/N: Okay so this is my submission for the LxLight club summer contest on Deviantart. If you're on there, go vote for me for the win!

I only started it when I got the final notice: **11.5 hours to go** and I decided, 'well, I might as well try it. 11.5 hours, that's workable.' I've not seen any other fanfiction entries; the 'holiday snapshot' theme must have inspired more art than writings. Anywho I just selected this idea from the nice cache of plot bunnies I have a permanent stock of, due to me being such a pervert, and here we are.

The Beach

Light glanced downwards, his soft lashes flickering over his eyes as he focused his sight upon his feet in the warm sand, spreading his toes amongst the hot ochre grains and feeling the heat running down his bare back. It was undeniably beautiful, he conceded as he traced his companion's footprints, his own slender feet crushing over the fragile impression of L's long curling toes. Along the trail he slowly stalked his counterpart across the sands until he came to where the man stood, his back to the sun and his feet within the water.

He stood by him, his broad shoulder's crossed against L's slightly narrower ones, still quite transported by the novelty of seeing so much of L's skin on show. It quite transfixed him with a compulsion like that of a careless child at a freak show. Here L was a solitary exhibit for his eyes only, a soft white specimen whose lean muscles and hollows of bone glistened under the hot sun, to which they were so little acquainted.

"It amazes me to think you actually own this," Light commented, casting his eyes out again across the beach. Indeed it seemed absurd that any man could own a land such as this, to lay all claim and possession to its serene expanses. Much less a withdrawn, obsessive recluse such as L.

"It is the greatest mark of affluence is it not," L replied simply, "a well recognised luxury and the very epitome of extravagance; one's own private beach." He turned to glance at Light, his black, charcoal eyes thoroughly exposed in the white heat of this strange paradise. Light met his gaze and smiled softly, his hand curving instinctively, delighting in the feeling of being freed from the harsh cuff, unfettered and unbound. L had even granted him that freedom and he now basked in the delicious heat, bare down to his short black trunks and his whole body soothed by the warm and pure surroundings. He felt uncommonly relaxed, a beautiful peace and lazy contentment overcoming his usually pressured countenance.

To be honest he had never expected his request for a short break to be taken seriously, much less granted so exquisitely and absolutely. He had rather anticipated L meeting his plea with one of those dubiously formed expressions that he seemed able to pull out of his ass at the slightest provocation. He had predicted something along the lines of 'Justice never takes a holiday,' or some other proverb of that approximation, the kind that Light had never heard before and was unlikely to ever hear again, even in the most poorly produced 70's cop shows. Even worse he had prophesised a cutting, accusative tone, a rolling line such as, 'mass -murderers do not deserve holidays.'

However it seemed that L had been struck by a rare flush of compassion or sentimentality for now they stood upon the sand together, listening the soothing sounds of the waves rolling over, as amicably and peacefully as friends or even brothers.

L shifted his shoulders slightly, possibly awkward under these conditions which his body was not at all used to. He turned and began to walk back across the sand, his bare feet once again leaving their soft trail. Light followed contentedly. Dropping down onto the blanket that was laid out across the sand, marking the boys' base upon the beach, and tucking his slender legs underneath himself L reached for the large cooler, rummaging around before dislodging a lolly from the crushed ice and carefully unpeeling the wrapper.

Light seated himself beside L and retrieving the sunscreen he dedicated himself to smothering himself with it again. He had the sublime intention of simply bathing under this beautiful sun until his lightly tanned skin darkened to the sweetest shade of soft brown. He indulged himself for a few moments with pure narcissism, running his hands over his own body adoringly, loving the feel of his own skin and stroking his ego with reflections on his supreme beauty. While he admired his own perfectly toned stomach and massaged he thought he heard L mutter under his breath, 'disgusting.'

Light turned to shoot the other man a half-hearted glare. L was laid out on his stomach, peering up at light from beneath his thick black lashes and crushing the red lolly between his lips.

L had broken Light's reverie but he was not really any the worse for that, his relaxed comfortable state seemed unshakable. He stretched out his fingers to rub that lotion right into the creases and between his knuckles. He pushed his hair back and took a luxurious breath before leaning back a little and bringing up his leg to smooth over that area of flesh as well.

With his fingers stroking over his hips he was struck with a desire for a complete freedom, underneath this heat and upon this vast stretch of untouched paradise. He stilled his fingers against the soft skin, beneath the soft ridge of his hipbones and turned to face L again.

"L," he said softly. L tipped up his head and with his mouth occupied with the cherry lolly signified his attentiveness with a flicker in his black eyes. "Would you…" Light murmured the words tentatively, uncertainly, "…mind if I stripped off."

L's eyes, so infinitely expressive, performed one of their capable tricks to signify a myriad of emotions, each subtle and distinct, the most prominent one of which was surprise. It would be ridiculous to suggest that Light felt no embarrassment at making the request, even with his own confidence in and love for his body, but the situation, the atmosphere, this sublime feeling that the heat had installed in him made him feel too comfortable to sustain a great deal of shame.

"Well, I mean," Light continued, leaning back further and letting the sun warm his face, "This is a private beach…If you don't mind…there isn't anyone else to see." L twisted his wrist and pulled the lolly stick past his lips with a sigh before giving a one-shouldered shrug.

"If you like." Light carefully unpeeled the tight black trunks from his skin, feeling a pure exhalation in the act of bearing his body naked to sunbathe. L kept an eye on him lazily while he licked at his lolly stick before putting to one side while he procured a fresh one. Light lay back and closed his eyes and for a while just dozed happily, dipping his toes into the sand and running his fingers softly over his arms.

After some time had passed he was aware of L stirring beside him, he opened his eyes slowly to see L applying some sunscreen himself. He had his own bottle, a higher factor, and a type intended for sensitive skin. He regarded L in his clumsy application. While the other man rubbed the lotion into his legs.

"Why don't you strip off too?" He suggested closing his eyes again lazily. There was a short pause. "It's nice you know," Light added, "in this heat, and I don't mind."

"Okay," L murmured. Light heard him shifting about once more, presumably pulling off his shorts. Light opened his eyes again several minutes later, having given L enough grace to sort himself out without feeling self-conscious, although he wasn't sure how much modesty L truly had at all. He saw that L was now lying on his front again only now he was bare, all skin in the sun, Light smiled and rolled over onto his front as well, side by side with the detective.

Stretching himself he looked into the other man's face; L's eyes were closed, he was relaxed now, enjoying the sun. It was another surprising sight, L's lips puckered, his charcoaled eyes two smooth curves of lash and darkened skin. Light reached his hands out in front of himself, twisting his fingers together and trailing them in the sand before shutting his own eyes again.

Feeling the burn across his back and thighs he stirred once more, not certain how much time had passed, his eyelashes flickered and he glanced across at L. The other man did not seem as relaxed as before, L was reaching up at his back, trying to scratch the skin unhappily. 'Sensitive skin,' Light thought.

"Would you like me to rub some sunscreen on your back?" Light made the offer carelessly, he felt beguiled by the heat, he felt so warm and comfortable. L turned his soft charcoal eyes upon him to stare uncertainly for a few moment before responding,

"Okay." L lay back down and light moved over him, placing one leg either side of L's body hips to give himself the best access, he poured the sunscreen onto his hand and carefully started to spread it across the man's skin. L settled his head into the crook of his arm, sighing and Light gently ran his hands over his warm skin. He had never touched L like this before but felt quite relaxed and comfortable. He began to massage L's back, pressuring the muscles and pushing down in a firm regular motion. L shifted, flexing his back as Light pushed up, from the small of his back to his shoulders, squeezing and massaging there before moving his hands back down to start over.

L murmured gently, appreciatively and arched slightly as Light pressed his hands into his pressure points.

"Does that feel good?" Light asked the question with consideration.

"Mmm," L murmured, his voice muffled somewhat from where his head was buried in his arms.

Light continued, L having voiced his appreciation, and massaged the other man's back in a firm circular fashion. L was settled beneath him but moved with the pressing of Light's hands into the sensitive areas of muscle, shuddering when Light pressed into the small of his back.

Light had felt a little surprised at how comfortable this felt however as time progressed he became aware that he was feeling more than comfortable with the feeling of L's flesh. He could feel his face flushing as he began to seek out and enjoy L's gentle murmurs and moans and the feeling of L's naked thighs against his own started to fill him with a thrill.

He tried to steady his breathing, very aware of the heat in his face. He was suddenly so aware of how L's narrow form was laid out, naked beneath him, so perfectly just between his hips. And there was this terrible little pervasive thought inside Light's head; his mind couldn't help but note that actually, actually, it would be so _easy, _so_ simple_ to slide himself inside of L, to actually penetrate the man. His hand slid down slightly to skim over L's thigh before moving back up to the man's back. He didn't find the

thought disgusting or unappealing or unreasonable, it seemed like it would be easy, like it would be natural.

He had to arrange himself carefully above L so that he did not feel the erection that Light was beginning to foster.

It must be because of the heat, Light considered as he attempted to continue the massage, slower and gentler than before but trying to act as if there was nothing amiss with himself. The heat, the comfort, the lazy and relaxed atmosphere, the casual nudity, the touching, the proximity, yes these were all definitely driving factors but this did nothing to expel the feeling that was upon him.

Slowly he let his hands still, letting himself breathe heavy breaths, in and out. He felt certain that L must be suspicious of Light's behaviour now, he must be listening to him breathe and wondering. He reached up with one hand to run it through his hair and over his face. Then he brought it down again and steadied himself. His eyes ran over L's tousled hair and his white body.

"

L," he whispered softly, "I think I want to have sex with you."

The moment passed. Light listened to the waves crashing upon the shore. L didn't move, his head still tucked away against his arm. Then,

"If…you want…Light…" The waves crashed again and the bright sunlight caught Light's eyes as he stared down at the detective.

It was an uncertain, quiet agreement but it was definitely consent. Light breathed a shuddering breath, trying to focus his brain. He uncertainly slid his hands down to the other man's waist, his thoughts racing. Settling his mind upon something he moved away from L to grab for his clothes where they lay in the corner then to his wallet, located in his trouser pocket. That was where he kept the solitary condom he carried around as a badge of his sexual maturity.

The thin foil packet made this situation real, positioned over L Light leant back slightly as he tore it open and then carefully rolled the thin sheath over his firm member. L shifted beneath him but only very slightly, a minor movement of his head, settling himself again.

Light remained on his knees above Light for a few moments breathing heavily and wondering whether he could really do this. He slid one hand down to cup L's hip, running his thumb underneath to stroke the thigh. He still felt that hot, comfortable relaxed feeling, the serenity that ran through him, the lazy luxurious humour that made him just want to lie against L and leisurely fuck him.

He reached tremulously for the sunscreen running the lotion over his fingers before coating himself with it, a makeshift lubricant, his lips trembling just at that thought. He slid his hands against L's thighs, his fingers still sticky and slick with the lotion and L shifted slightly, parting his legs so that Light could, with a shuddering breath, bring his hips down to rest there.

He let his head down, his hair, slick with sweat, falling down over his eyes as carefully, in one gentle, fluid movement, he rolled his body upward, pushing himself up into L. He gasped as he set his shoulders, reaching the end of his task, and finding himself fully buried within L. There was shock at how simple it really had been, as he relaxed his position, his hands flat against the ground. He began to rock his hips and thrust in and out of the man beneath him, feeling the pleasure run through him. He closed his eyes and found his heady breath descend into pants as he found himself feeling nothing short of bliss. He could still feel the shock of it, the pure and absolute shock of the actual execution of the act but that was part of the thrill.

Light felt sublimely earthy, all of his senses attended to, his body bare, naked, employed in the act of sex. He felt perfectly free and full of pleasure. Sex on the beach; there really was nothing better, be it a mawkish cliché or not, it was the very definition and icon of paradise.

Beneath him L groaned, a low and shuddering moan as he felt Light rocking in and out of him, riding him beautifully. He raised his head up slightly though it was not high enough for Light to see his face, to discern his flushed features. He dug his fingers into the hot sand and moaned quietly at the smooth increasing of pace.

Light could feel himself becoming hot, heat building up in that region below his waist and the distinct tightness that indicated that he was nearing his climax. He trembled and moaned as he felt his body shudder and his release come.

He rode it own softly with a couple more leisurely thrusts before he stilled and settled down, lying himself on top of L, his head pressed into the man's neck. He listened to L's breathing, in sync with his own, as slowly he calmed.

He felt incredibly close to L, with his chest pressed against his back and his own head resting against L's. There was nothing really to say, no words found their way out. He simply wanted to lie here anyway, under the sun, relaxed and still.

Light watched L as the other man reached out and began tracing lines in the sand with his long slender fingers. He reached out with his own hand to absently do the same, running his nails along the lines L had already made, chasing his trail.

A/N: Couldn't end this that well, also I was actually running out of time! (I wanted to get some sleep!) XD


End file.
